Chapter Three
by tamzistyles
Summary: This is chapter 3! I hope you all like it, I think it is interesting... read it and review! Thanks for all the reviews!  Tammy


Hi! I hope you like this chapter, I tried to get it out as fast as I could. Wanna read a funny joke? Here you go:

A newlywed couple moves into their new house. One day the husband comes home from work and his wife says, "Honey, you know, in the upstairs bathroom one of the pipes is leaking, could you fix it?" The husband says, "What do I look like, Mr. Plumber?" A few days go by, and he comes home from work and his wife says, "Honey, the car won't start. I think it needs a new battery. Could you change it for me?" He says: "What do I look like, Mr. Goodwrench?" Another few days go by, and it's raining pretty hard. The wife finds a leak in the roof. She says, "Honey, there's a leak on the roof! Can you please fix it?" He says, "What do I look like, Bob Vila?" The next day the husband comes home, and the roof is fixed. So is the plumbing. So is the car. He asks his wife what happened. "Oh, I had a handyman come in and fix them," she says. "Great! How much is that going to cost me?" he snarls. Wife says: "Nothing. He said he'd do it for free if I either baked him a cake or slept with him." "Uh, well, what kind of cake did you make?" asks the husband. "What do I look like," she says, "Betty Crocker?"

Did you think that was funny? I did! Read and review! Thank you!

Tammy

Forbidden To Love

Chapter Three

I had a red-hot sense of hope that Tilly would not get back up, but she was up before I could count to ten. I could tell by the look on her face that the next thing that came out of her mouth would not be pleasing, and sure enough, I was right. She let out a wail that had everyone rushing to help her. People surrounded her, trying to comfort her, but she just kept on. Then the shouting came. "Look! Look! She has a friend! Look at them!" Did she have to make such a big deal out of it? Yes, that was Tilly.

Tilly was the "it" girl at school. The girl everyone wanted to be friends with. Anyone who was not her friend was sure to die a nasty and agonizing death before they were even born. I could not see why they cared so much about her. Sure, her dad was an attorney, a well paid one, but he did not make as much money as my father. Why didn't the girls and boys gather to me and plead for my interest? Every head that encircled her turned my way. I thought they might all pass out, or have a heart attack. I just stood there with a grimace on my face, waiting for it to begin. However, before it did, I wanted to say something to Tilly's unsightly face.

"Do you have a good view from way down there Tilly? I hope you know that I can see _straight_ up your new dress. Have you ever contemplated bearing underwear?" Her cheeks burned bright, and she got to her feet immediately. I could tell that she wanted to say something to me, but could not find the words. I smirked at her in an intimidating way, which made her shrink. There were probably three dozen people that had gathered around by now, and a number of them were laughing at what I had said.

Tilly was not so far above the ground on her platform now, everyone could see that. She wasted no time in running away from what was happening, toward the direction of her house.

Maybe I would pay her a visit afterward, and let her know that I did not mean to humiliate her, but it would be a fib. Edward came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. At first, I thought he was trying to restrain me, but he was just trying to get closer so he could speak softly in my ear. "Are you going to get in trouble for that? Maybe you should apologize." I wanted to whack him in the back of his head for that last one, but he was right, I should make an request for forgiveness. However, I never did what I should, so why start now?

I turned my head to face him and muttered low enough for only him to hear. "Apologize? No! Just keep quiet and let me do the talking. Shhh!" I turned back to the crowd, and saw Tilly's mother, Ada Allen, charging towards me with a look on her face of nothing short but pure fury. Edward's hold on my shoulders increased. Tilly's mother was known for getting upset when she did not get what she wanted, and I knew she was not going to be cheerful about what I said to her daughter. As much as I wanted to take off like a bat out of hell, I stayed put.

"You little ignorant girl! What makes you do such impolite things? Are you mental? Did your mother drop you when you were a baby? You will regret this once I inform your father of what you've done here today, and I hope you feel the back of his hand on your pale little cheek!" I just stood there looking at her. Edward's hands on my shoulders had moved to my waist and were trembling dreadfully now. Why was he frightened? He had nothing to dread. I did not have anything to dread either; I knew my father would not discipline me for my actions. This would almost certainly make the front page of the Chicago newspaper, and be the talk of the town for the next year. Ada was still giving me the murder stare when Edward whispered in my ear yet again.

"Let's go! Your father is going to beat you! Stop being stupid and lets go!" I just shook my head at him a little bit, I was not about to go yet. I just had to say one think to Ada before I went on my way. Were would we go next? I was not going to get the flowers today, so it would be best to just go home and tell my parents what happened before they found out from someone else.

"Well, I didn't mean to hurt your daughter's feelings like she hurts mine every single day! Maybe now she'll know just how it feels to have everyone talk about her!" She looked shocked, even a little guilty. I took hold of Edward's hands from around my waist, took one in my hand, and started towards home. He did not pull his hand away from mine, so I kept holding it. It felt nice, innocent. I looked over at his beautiful face and I could see he was still terrified, as he should be. We did not speak until we knew no one could see or hear us, and then he spoke.

"Bella! That was…incredible! How did you do that? Oh Bella! Your going to be in so much trouble! You father… he's going to be mad, isn't he?" I put my hand over his mouth to hush his nervous babble, and I could feel his was breath on my palm. I started giggling at his reaction. Why was he so bothered? I suppose most girls would be in trouble if they had done that.

"Edward, settle down. I am not going to get in any trouble! My parents will not be upset, and your parents probably will not find out. Do not worry. I am going to tell my parents right now. You can come with me if you want, but my father will almost certainly get upset." He was looking at me like I was foolhardy, and I was.

"Your father might get mad if he knows I'm your friend, but not if you humiliated some girl and back talked her mother? Some father." He was right, I did have some father. We were walking down the elderly earth road that led to my house now. It was the only house on this road, and so nobody ever went down it. Most people did not even know where I lived. There were trees that draped over both sides of the road, giving the dirt road a tunnel feel.

I gave a deep sigh, letting him know I was getting annoyed. "Yes, I do have some father. What would your parents say if they knew you were hanging around me? Don't try to tell me they would embrace it!" He sighed, confirming that they would not like it. No parents would like it, but they did not have to.

"That's not the same. Its not that my parents would mind me being friends with a girl, they just…wouldn't approve of _you_." It was what I anticipated. Who would approve of me for their son? No parent in this town would even approve of their daughter spending time with me!

"I wouldn't be expecting them to approve of me. I'm not exactly ideal woman material, you know." I elbowed him lightly in the ribs to let him know that I was joking with him. This tête-à-tête was getting too deep, and so I had to lighten the mood. He laughed at my teasing and so did I. Operation achieved, Edward was in good spirits again.

"I think you're perfect." Did I just hear him right? His voice came out so soft I thought I had not heard him precisely at first, but I was sure within a few seconds. Once my brain registered what he was saying my cheeks started burning. Me? Perfect? This boy has lost his mind. I thought for sure that he was a bright man, but now I was thinking otherwise. There was not one thing perfect or even right about me! How could he say such a tale? The look on his face told me that he was not fibbing, but telling the truth. He had a look of true embarrassment on his flawless face, it made me smile. How did I get so lucky to be his friend? Or were we more than friends now? No. Just friends. I was not sure what I wanted yet. He would have to live through a meeting with my father first, there was no hope for him. I was not going to comment on what he said; it was too obvious that I did not agree.

"So…are you going with me or not? Speak now or forever hold your silence." I hoped he was going to say no, he would if he was smart. I would hate him to die so young.

"I would love to, Bella. However, maybe now is not the best time for that. Perhaps you could warm him up to the idea a bit before we meet." Good. That sounded like the perfect plan. Maybe if I explained about Edward and me to my father, then he would not loose his temper.

"That sounds like a good idea. However… I would like to see you again." I was biting down on my lip, hoping he would want the same thing. We had stopped walking, but were still holding hands. The look on his face was one I wished I could look at everlastingly, happiness.

"Really? You want to see me again? Alright…how about you meet me here tonight?" Tonight! He wanted me to sneak out of the house! The look on his face told me that he really did. I would do it for him. It would actually be effortless. My parents never came in to check on me, they just assumed that I was dead to the world. I nodded my head smiling.

"I can manage that. What time?" Did he think I was just going to show up at just the right instant? He was too smart for that.

"It will need to be dark…how about midnight?" Midnight! Was he idiotic? Yes, and so was I for agreeing to this. Well, if I was going to sneak out, then I might as well go all the way. I was truly getting a bit wound up at the idea of sneaking out of the house. But…what would we do in the middle of the night? There was nothing I could think of. It would be too dark to see.

"I'll be here at midnight, but…how will you get here? Won't your mom or dad become aware of your nonappearance?" What if he wasn't here when I was? Would I keep waiting or leave? I sure was not going to sit around here waiting for some boy without end. If he was not here, then I was not going to wait.

"I'll be here, I promise. I'll sneak out my bedroom window, don't worry." He had an amused look on his face, as if he really thought I was distressing over him.

"I'm not going to loose any sleep over it… don't worry. So…what are we going to do? Tonight, I mean." He probably had not even thought about it at all. What would we do? Maybe we would just talk about nothing all night. He started laughing, but I did not know why. Perhaps he has really lost it now.

"Don't worry? Right!" What was that suppose to mean? Did he think he needed to worry? He was wrong. I was cross with him now, and I let out a frustrated sigh that he probably couldn't hear over his laughter.

"Good. Bye. Edward" I pulled my hands from his and started walking towards my house, hoping he would not pursue.

"Wait Bella! Come back!" And he was coming after me again. I was beginning to wonder just how lonesome this boy was.

"What? Do you want to answer my question now?" He could tell I was aggravated, but there was only delight in his eyes. If he laughed one more time I would slap him silly.

"I'm not sure what we'll do. But, you'll still be coming, right?" I should have told him no just to see the look on his face, but I only nodded and started walking again. When I was almost to the point where I wouldn't be able to see him anymore, I looked back at him. He hadn't trailed, but he hadn't moved at all.

I hope you all liked that chapter! I worked really hard on it. Tell me what you think about it! Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Thank you!

Tammy


End file.
